


The World Only God Knows

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Sho, while following Joshua after class, meets Sanae, the owner of a chic cafe known as WildCat. They say they're cousins but Sho doesn't believe it for a second. Later when he confronts Sanae, he learns the real shocking truth about them.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae/Minamimoto Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The World Only God Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I've left all of my math knowledge behind after my first semester of college so I will not be using any math terms here. Sho is just a regular college student who overly uses the word garbage.

Ever since Sho met Joshua, he had been his sworn rival of sorts. It was a very one-sided relationship, yet Sho could care less. Joshua's prestige amongst the university was something worthy of crushing.

Like garbage.

So one day Sho had found himself following Joshua home, blabbering on to him about his research and Joshua's lack of passion concerning, well, anything. Joshua didn't seem to care a bit about Sho's excessive talking or continuous use of the world "garbage" so he continued to do so until they reached a chic cafe called WildCat. Sho, of course, followed him inside.

There was no one inside besides a man behind the counter, the owner, who introduced himself as Sanae Hanekoma. They were apparently "cousins". Sho didn't buy it for one second. Sanae was laid back and talkative enough and at the time. Sho had no particular feelings towards him.

It was a brief meeting with no real value. Joshua had run off upstairs to where he lived with Sanae and the owner offered him some coffee which he refused and left the shop in a heartbeat. His problem was with Joshua's studies, not Sanae, so he could've cared less about what their real relationship was.

Like that, time carried on and Sho showed up to Sanae's shop more times than he could count. Soon it wasn't just them either but also these punks who seemed to be friends with the one Joshua was really after: Neku Sakuraba.

Joshua's weird fixation with him was apparent and made Sho more confused than he had ever been his entire life. He didn't understand it. Nothing about their relationship was understandable. But again, his concerns were with Joshua's studies and not his relationships so he could care less about Neku or Sanae who continued offering him coffee and different sweets which Sho was finding harder and harder to turn down.

Recently, though, just like now, he tended to just set something down in front of Sho and wait with an expectant look for him to eat it.

"C'mon, it wont hurt to just try a bite," he said to Sho as he always did, chuckling at whatever expression he was making.

It was a single muffin. A muffin Sanae would probably throw away later if he didn't eat it. It was either garbage or profit whichever way it went. So for once, Sho found himself contemplating the idea of eating it. He found himself wanting to eat it, in fact. Maybe Sanae would make a weird face or a shocked expression. Anything but a smile would be unusual on the man.

But if that was the case, Sho instead figured he would say something that would shock Sanae even more.

"You and Joshua aren't cousins. There's no way you are, so what are you really?" Sho asked.

And Sanae did greet him with a shocked expression, but not as surprised as he would've wanted. There was still some composure there. Just a blink and he was back to normal.

"I thought you would've noticed sooner," was all Sanae responded, not denying it the slightest. In fact, he seemed happier.

"It was garbage from the start," Sho responded."I just didn't see the need in saying anything."

"So what changed your mind?" Sanae asked, smile widening."Were you curious about Joshua? Or maybe about me?"

"Both," Sho said candidly."You've both been strange since the beginning, especially Joshua's relationship with that guy Neku."

Sanae let out a thin, even hum. His eyes met Sho's."Did you know angels exist, Minamimoto?"

"Angels?" Sho spit back, not believing he was now talking about angels of all things."People who believe in made up beings like that are nothing but garbage."

Sanae chuckled."Okay, I get it, but just entertain this poor barista for awhile." Sho huffed but otherwise let him continue."Angels follow rules and codes, a lot like humans. And when an angel breaks one of these rules they essentially fall down to Earth and are meant to live out their immortal life as a human. Let's call these beings 'fallen angels'."

"And you and Joshua are these 'fallen angels'?" Sho asked, connecting the clues easily enough.

"Correct!" Sanae smiled at him."We fell down to Earth for various crimes and are now forced to live our lives here. But angels are also forgiving beings, so there is a way to get out of this situation. You see, fallen angels carry these things on their backs known as 'burdens'. They're essentially the burdens of their crimes.

"Fallen angels can share half of their burden with a human, which will give them a normal human life span—essentially making them a human. Your burden isn't something you can give to just any human, though. Angels give fallen angels this burden so that they can see the error in their crimes and attempt to rectify their wrongdoings. So humans who carry a fallen angels burden must, in some way, help them through the actions and emotions which caused their past crime(s)."

"So if angels are the jailers and fallen angels are the prisoners, then humans are like the prison? Or the rehabilitation center?"

"Kinda," Sanae responded offhandedly."Joshua, when he was an angel, toyed with the lives of some humans out of spite and disgust, so they sent him down to Earth. And so Joshua met Neku and decided that he wanted to share his burden with him. That he was the perfect fit. It's not like Neku knows anything about his situation, but Joshua feels a connection to him. He told me that he can look at the world with less cruel judgement with him. So, he wants to share his burden with him."

Sho's brow furrowed at the concept, yet he was beginning to understand it. It was less like they were a helping hand and more like they were along for the ride.

"So what's your crime then?" Sho asked."You haven't shared your burden with anybody yet, have you?"

Sanae chuckled awkwardly."Mine's a bit more ridiculous. Honestly, I was young at the time so I didn't really know what I was thinking. So, because I've already made peace with my crime, my burden's a lot easier to offer up to others."

"What was your crime?" Sho asked again, honestly curious. He didn't care if this whole thing was a complex lie or not, his interest now going beyond that.

"Well..." Sanae looked a bit sheepish."I had sex with another angel."

"...What?"

"I was curious watching other humans do it and someone offered, so I decided to try it out. As you might've figured out, angels aren't allowed to have sex. Not one of my brightest moments, yet I don't find myself regretting it. I'm happy I did it."

"Why?" Sho pressured further.

"Because sex feels great, of course," Sanae responded like the answer was obvious. Sho honestly didn't know what he was expecting.

The answer made him cackle loudly, Sanae joining in with his own laugh as he relived past memories. It was really such a stupid reason.

"So," Sho started, finally calming down enough to speak again."What kinda person are you looking for to share your burden with?"

Sanae smiled, leaning forward over the counter separating them."Are you volunteering?"

There was something about the sudden low tone of his voice that sent a shiver down Sho's spine. That look in his eye, too, provided many bad connotations. Sho needed to change the topic and quick before he was swept up.

"I don't even know if what you're saying is real or just garbage," Sho quickly deterred."All the words out of your mouth could just be trash."

"Then, do you want me to show you?" Sanae asked, smile widening sinisterly.

"Show me what?"

"My burden."

Sho's eyes widened. He thought the words coming out of Sanae's mouth were absurd, yet he couldn't help but find himself nodding along."Sure. Show me."

Sanae grinned, stepping around the counter and flipping the sign on the door to "closed". He beckoned Sho to follow him into the back where his storage and a staircase leading upstairs lied.

"Don't be too shocked, now," Sanae said to him, and suddenly wings sprouted out of his back. They were large and pitch black like nothing Sho had ever seen before.

They fluffed lightly on Sanae's back, settling down to lie sleekly on his back. Their color was such a deep black, like the space where they lied had simply disappeared.

"That's your burden?" Sho couldn't help but ask for reassurance, jaw almost dropping at the sight.

"Yup," Sanae responded casually."Angels have white wings and fallen angels get black. When I split my burden, I'll take off one of my wings and give it to another human to wear."

Sho continued to stare at the things on his back. They were real, no doubt about it. Sho just couldn't fathom that such a things existed. It took him a few seconds to accept.

"Minamimoto," Sanae called, catching Sho's attention at the odd tone of his voice."I was hoping to share my burden with you."

His eyes widened."What? With me?"

"Well I wanted to at least test if you could carry it."

"...What would you do?" Sho asked warily. He was surprised he was even considering the offer.

"My crime was having sex, so what do you think I want to test?" Sanae gave Sho a knowing smile, watching as multiple emotions passed across Sho's face.

Sanae took a single step forward so they were a good distance apart, catching Sho's eyes in his own and holding them there."So, do you want to find out if you can carry half of a fallen angels burden?"

Sho shivered as Sanae's hands moved forward and smoothed over his hips, gripping them loosely. He didn't make any move to get closer to Sho, simply standing across from him with that forever smile on his face. He was waiting for Sho, rubbing the pads of his thumbs idly along his hip bones as time ticked by.

It wasn't long, however, until Sho took the plunge. He couldn't say why he did it, either. Whether it was Sanae's own intrigue or his connection to Joshua, who Sho wanted to crush, he couldn't tell what possessed him to take that step forward. Though it felt less like a plunge and more like little sparks dancing around him, inside and out, with a giddy glee. The excitement was undeniable.

And so with a single step, Sho leaned forward and kissed Sanae. He didn't mean for it to be chaste. He wanted to press deeper and grind against him and feel around every inch of his mouth yet Sanae casually pulled back after the first peck. Sho scowled.

"So impatient," Sanae hummed at him, noticing the look. He grabbed Sho's hand and pulled him forward, leading him towards the back and up a staircase to the second floor."Normally I would have no problem with that, but we should cherish our first time together, don't you think? I don't want you to feel just some modicum of pleasure."

"Are all fallen angels this infuriating?" Sho asked in response, a bit of snap to his voice which made Sanae chuckle.

Still, he let him lead him upstairs without a fuss where, sure enough, Sanae's own small little shared apartment awaited them. He kicked off his shoes and Sho hastened to follow, wanting to move things along as quickly as possible. Once Sanae reached the edge of his bed, he pulled Sho towards him in a delicate, savoring kiss.

Sanae cradled the side of his face in his hand and tipped his hat off, other coming to hold the small of Sho's back as he gently laid him back against the puffy comforter on top of his bed. It felt weird to be treated so gently and Sho was at a loss at where to put himself. His hands awkwardly found their way to Sanae's shoulders and stayed there, gripping them on and off as Sanae slowly opened his mouth and explored.

There was no clashing or pushing, just the rhythmic motion of their lips moving and tongues circling one another. Sanae's hands moved under his coat and against his bare hips, causing Sho to shudder heavily. He almost even whined at the cool touch but kept at least a small portion of his dignity. It all seemed to fall down the drain, however, as Sanae moved his hands downwards to skate along the skin past that while gently pulling off his pants.

Sho let out a loud, throaty moan as Sanae's fingers danced along his thighs, never quite putting enough pressure to make a lasting impression. As Sho's pants came off, Sanae moved his hips forward to slowly grind against Sho, rolling them in a methodical motion which had Sho's toes curling.

"A-Ah...Hanakoma, wait..." Sho breathed, pulling away from their kiss to catch his breath.

Sanae leaned up and pecked Sho on the forehead."You can call me Sanae when we're in bed, Sho."

It was the first tine he had heard his name on the mans lips and it caused a hard shudder to run through him. He gripped Sanae harder, breathing into his shoulder as Sanae reached above him to grab some lube out of his dresser drawer.

"Sho, grab one of those pillows behind you," Sanae motioned to him as he moved back down.

Sho did as he asked, grabbing one of the many pillows at the head of the bed as Sanae leaned back and ditched his vest and did away with the buttons on his white button up.

Sho handed him the pillow, jolting slightly as Sanae's hands pressed up against the back of his thighs to move his body up. The pillow rested underneath the small of his back and Sanae lowered him, dropping one hand and using the other to move Sho's leg towards him so he could give the side of his thigh a chaste kiss.

Sho grew hot just watching him and quickly put an arm over his face in his embarrassment. Sanae smiled at the display."C'mon, don't go acting all shy on me now," he teased.

"Just hurry up and get on with it," Sho snapped in response, sending Sanae a look and lightly kicking him with the heel of his foot.

"I get it, I get it..." Sanae breathed back blissfully, snapping open the bottle of lube and coating his fingers.

One of his hands idly wrapped around Sho's member and rubbed him in a slow motion, serving as a pleasant distraction as he inserted a single finger inside him. It pumped inside of him slowly, wiggling around until it was comfortable enough to insert another one. Sanae's hand continued to run up and down Sho's member, pressing against the tip and along his shaft in a tantalizing way that made Sho moan.

He felt a bead of pre-cum already beading at the tip as Sanae continued this monotonous pace, never bothering to say anything, yet giving Sho an endearing look that made his skin grow hot and all the words leave his mouth. Not knowing what to do under such a gaze, Sho just gripped the fluffy comforter beneath him and endured the heavenly onslaught of pleasure that Sanae slowly bled into him.

Sanae's hand then moved away from his member and undid the buttons of Sho's clothes. He smoothed his hand over his chest, running his fingers along pert nipples in a glancing touch which made Sho mad with desire. He was further stretched down below, now feeling a pooling heat there as Sanae bent down and pressed his mouth against the center of Sho's chest.

Using his free hand to anchor himself, he tickled his lips along his skin and planted brief kisses around his neck and chest. Sho found himself moaning openly and twitching at each little touch. His skin felt like it was overly sensitive as each brief encounter derived whole new bouts of heat which lingered with an almost stinging sensation.

"S-Sanae..!" Sho practically whined, clawing at his back to pull him closer."H-Hurry up. I can't..."

Sanae looked up at Sho whose face was now a mess of hazy eyes and bright red. He gave the side of his neck one last peck before backing off."Alright, I get it. Don't be so impatient. Good things come to those who wait."

"Just hurry up," Sho responded, rolling his hips slightly against Sanae's fingers.

Sanae kept his movements at bay, pulling his fingers out and slowly turning Sho around. It was a bit surprising, but he went with it as Sanae helped him pull the rest of his clothes off while rubbing a comforting hand up and down his hip.

"Here," he said, handing Sho the pillow he had been using.

Sho took it, moving forward in the bed slightly and wrapping his arms around the object as Sanae massaged his hands around his ass. His cheeks were spread apart, thumbs moving along the edges of his hole in an embarrassing way.

"I never did get to tell you how beautiful you were, Sho," Sanae started, causing the other to whine slightly in the back of his throat. His cheeks were spread apart further as Sanae rubbed his member between them, seeming to be taking all the time in the world while Sho was crumbling into a needy mess."Despite how I look, I'm quite picky about my looks, you know. So when you showed up at my shop I was really surprised."

Sanae rubbed against him further and Sho's back began to arch. He inserted himself just a bit, then pulling out all over again."S-Sanae..." Sho found himself practically mewling with need, almost at his wits ends.

"It was like someone appearing out of my dirtiest fantasies. I thought there had to be some kind of catch." Sanae dipped inside him again, pulling out just before he reached past the tip."But no, it looked like luck was on my side for once..."

"Sanae..!" Sho found himself speaking much louder."Hurry up and put it in! P-Please..! I'm..."

Sanae smiled down at him, though Sho wasn't about to see it, and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss in between Sho's shoulder blades."You're gorgeous, Sho. No matter what you do, to me, you seem beautiful."

Sho's whole body jolted, face growing hot and fizzing at Sanae's words."E-Eh?! Huh?! Ah..."

He couldn't get a single word out and was instead left a blabbering mess. Such a thing had never happened before. None of this, to begin with, was something he had done before.

Sanae then leaned back, rubbing a slow and reassuring pressure along Sho's back as he slowly entered him. Sho breathed heavily against the pillow under him, whole body clenching up as a thick, full heat slid inside him.

"Relax, relax..." Sanae whispered to him, continuing to rub a hand along his back in a comforting gesture. Sho breathed more deeply now, eyes closing shut as he forced his body to relax and accept the girth surrounding him.

He felt Sanae's hips pressing against his ass and realized it was all in. The sensation was almost too much. It was like Sho was teetering on the edge and any more would break him and any less would make him feel nothing. He felt impossibly full, insides throbbing around the sensation.

They stayed like that for awhile. Sho had no idea how long, too immersed in the feeling to even bother to care. It was so much, his body already shuddering and shaking at the feeling. He felt like if he was just left like this he may just cum.

Sanae then slowly, bit by bit, inched out of him. Even with such a slow, dulling pressure, Sho couldn't help the moan that ripped past his lips at the feeling. His breathing turned heavy again, not able to keep up with even the smallest of motions.

Once Sanae was mostly out, he stopped there and pushed back in. Sho felt his back arch and Sanae ground slowly against his prostate, every little motion moving directly against it. The feeling had Sho whining and twitching, member now oozing even while going completely untouched. Sanae's hands rubbed assuredly over his underside as he was was now fully sheathed once again inside Sho.

It had barely even been two thrusts, yet Sho felt like he had lost his mind amidst the intense pleasure. It wasn't like anything he had felt before. There was no quick build and break, just a steadily growing flow that built bit by bit with each tiny movement to the point where Sho felt he was going insane at the pleasure.

He didn't know what to make of himself, just gripping the pillow beneath him and practically on the point of tears with the intense feeling each motion gave him. Sanae's hands rubbed along his sides, edging just around his member but never touching, making it twitch and weep in agony.

Sanae slowly pulled out again, further grinding against his prostate in a way that had Sho's toes curling and legs shaking. He breathed out a shuddering breath, the last bit of composure he had leaving him as Sanae waited a few agonizing seconds before slowly pushing back inside him, this time stopping every few seconds before pushing further in.

Sho couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was losing his mind at the unknown feeling building up inside him."P-Please...ple...Sanae...!" he mumbled brokenly. This wasn't like other times he had came. He had no idea what it was that felt so different but it was almost scary in how intense it was. It felt like too much for him to handle, like one more push and his mind would go black.

"Sanae...Sanae...I-I can't...! I can't...!" Sho blabbed, nonsense leaving his mouth as his knees shook and almost gave out, that intense feeling threatening to override him.

Sanae inched a bit further and Sho cried out."Sanae...! Sanae.! Please...! I can't..! I—"

"It's okay, Sho," Sanae whispered back, voice husky and filled with need and desire. He was also barely holding on."Don't be scared. Just let it take over."

Sho whimpered and moaned as the last bit of Sanae's member was gently pushed inside him, grinding delicately against him as the intense pressure inside Sho finally unleashed itself. It wasn't quick, either, but a slow and continuous bleeding that spread throughout his whole body as he came heavily.

His whole body was visibly shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure spilled out of him endlessly and made Sho's vision grow pale. Sho mouthed nonsense into the pillow below him, body not able to hold up and it was continuously wracked with blinding waves of pleasure. Sanae kept him upright as he finished coming as well, only adding to Sho madness until he was left a breathless, panting mess below him.

Shudders continued to wrack his body even after the fact, sensitivity seeming to run through his body forever. Sho couldn't stop it no matter how much he tried so he simply let the feeling bask through his body until he felt exhaustion pairing up alongside it.

Sho idly remembered Sanae pressing along his back, running a comforting hand through his hair and peppering a few kisses along the back of his neck."You can go to sleep, Sho," he murmured to him.

Sho felt himself hum quietly before doing just that.

When he awoke later it was almost early morning, and on his back rested a large, sleek black wing. His new burden.  
  



End file.
